


When you're older

by fragilespark



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilespark/pseuds/fragilespark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seifer is tired of his boyfriend keeping his distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you're older

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darksquall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksquall/gifts).



"When you're older."

Seifer was sick of hearing that, especially from Leon. They'd been together since his sixteenth birthday and while resigned to being the younger one, he was determined to be treated as an equal. He was growing fast and he was hoping to catch Leon up in height at least. He'd heard him say "lanky bastard" a few times already so it hadn't gone unnoticed. They had good times and Seifer had adored being with him but finally he understood that Leon had found another way to keep him at arms' length. He had let him in but not completely. It burned Seifer's pride to realise that Leon had 'let' him have what he wanted, as if he was being humoured.

He'd got a job with Cloud doing deliveries and although he'd rather laze about in bed, preferably with Leon, he liked it. Between the work and his training he was getting stronger and for once he was concerned about doing a good job. Cloud was a good boss and he never hassled Seifer, just expected him to get on with it. Cloud was even less talkative than Leon was, so Seifer would occasionally mention what was on his mind. Cloud never judged.

"You can't just demand to be treated like an adult, even if you are. You have to show it."

"How?"

Cloud drove them back to the small warehouse. "There's no checklist. It'll happen."

Seifer knew he was right, but he wanted to speed up the process. "Yeah..."

"How will you know? When it's happened?"

"Because... he... he'll look at me. With respect."

Cloud unloaded a few boxes and locked up the van. Seifer sighed and helped him, his mood improving as soon as it was time to leave. He enjoyed being with Cloud but he needed to kick around with his friends and rule the posse for a while until it was time to go see Leon. Seifer saw him every night now, and had suggested moving in.

"When you're older."

 

Seifer stretched in the warmth of the sunset after everyone left. He was going to Leon's territory. He wondered if he was some sort of night creature. The amount of coffee that man drank, he was suspicious. Taking the long way back, he decided not to rush it. Leon could wait. He wasn't going to start turning up at the same time each day. He wanted Leon to want him to come. He wanted Leon to worry when he didn’t. His conscience gave a hint that he shouldn’t do that to Leon but he knew it was hardly a big deal.

He went up to the highest set of steps in the town so that he could watch the very end of the sunlight disappear. As soon as he started thinking of Leon and what he might be cooking, and being wrapped in his warm arms, he felt the urge to run there as if it was home. Instead he avoided the direct route and made a loop back past the faint lights of the closed shops, the voices from family dinners and radio shows coming through the windows above. It wasn’t entirely deserted; a couple passed him on a walk and again he felt that he wanted to be near Leon.

His stomach started to rumble. Dammit.

Less than half an hour later he was at Leon’s door, having killed as much time as he could without driving himself crazy. Leon opened the door and Seifer could swear his gaze burned through him. He said nothing as he pulled him in and shut the door, stalking back to the kitchen.

Seifer felt like a scolded child. It was obvious - if he acted like one, he deserved to be treated like one.

Leon put a plate on the table and went off to his office space. Seifer felt a little disappointed that he had already eaten. He wanted to go after him but really needed the food first so he sat and ate, staring at the empty chair. He wanted Leon to say something. He had been hoping for a reaction. A sign that he cared, that he needed him. Yet he didn’t feel completely sorry. He was annoyed. Leon shouldn’t get so uptight about him being a little late.

He finished up his meal and cleaned up before going through to the office. It seemed Leon wasn’t going to ask how he was and Seifer wasn’t going to say sorry. So what was there to say? He watched the pages flick over the computer screen but once he started looking at Leon he couldn’t care less what else existed. He slowly made his way to him and stroked the tips of his hair. He waited. He could give Leon that.

Leon closed the browser and shut the computer down. He turned the chair slowly so as not to knock Seifer out of the way and looked up at him. He patted his lap.

Seifer was about to, then he shook his head. He cupped Leon’s face and leaned in to give him a kiss. Leon allowed it and responded but kept his hands to himself.

“You were worried.”

“Does that make you happy?”

“I’m happier with you.”

“So are you planning on doing it again?”

Seifer knew his mind was stirring to find a witty retort. He could have gone that way so easily. It would be okay. Leon would forgive him. And he’d feel so good if he won. “Not on purpose, no.”

“I’m not a free meal ticket.”

“I know, Leon.” He stroked his hand down his cheek. “I was just being stupid.”

“Do you mean it or are you just trying to tell me what I want to hear?”

Seifer drew his hand away and straightened up, his back was starting to ache. “I mean it. I did it on purpose.”

Leon stood. Still taller, but only just. “What do you want from me?”

“I want you. Just you. Don’t leave me.”

Leon looked as surprised as Seifer felt. Seifer hadn’t expected to say that last part. Leon’s fingers stroked up his arms. “I’m not going anywhere. My house, remember?”

Seifer smiled. “You’ll stop saying that when you come to live in mine.”

Leon raised an eyebrow. “Really. And when is this all going to happen?”

“When I’m older.”


End file.
